¿Solo amigos?
by Rhae Todd
Summary: Rachel Y Dick son solo amigos pero una serie de acontecimientos aran que dude de si es solo una amistad
1. Problemas en Matematicas

Era un típico día de Octubre, ya saben caluroso pero no tanto, y con una brisita que te refresca. Estábamos mis amigos y yo, a las 8: 30 am en la clase de matemática. Solo que había un problema.

-No entiendo-dije en vos alta, y todos levantaron la mirada del cuaderno.

-¿Que es lo que no entiendes?-pregunto incrédula la profesora, y es que los números siempre se me dieron bien, no es que sea un genio, pero nunca tuve dificultad.

-Nada, no entiendo nada-dije sinceramente. Todos soltaron un oh, y yo les lance una mirada fulminante.

-Pues, me sorprende ya que vos sos una de las mejores de la clase, pero…, igual lo explicare de nuevo-dijo la maestra y se paró de su silla y empezó a explicarlo. Al terminar yo lo había entendido a la perfección, pero cuando me dispuse a empezar el trabajo sonó el timbre que anunciaba el recreo. Todos salimos y yo me encamine a la cafetería, cuando de pronto alguien me empuja por detrás. Sobresaltada doy media vuelta y veo a mi mejor amiga, Kori , con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias por intentar asesinarme-dije sarcásticamente.

-De nada-dijo feliz, la verdad no entiendo como siempre lo está. Estoy segura que es la chica más feliz de la tierra. Sí, ya sé que suena irónico, que yo, la chica más fría y solitaria de la secundaria tenga de mejor amiga a la chica más alegre, pero bue, las cosas se dieron así, y no estoy arrepentida para nada.

Nos encaminamos juntas a la cafetería. Pedimos las dos un café y una medialuna y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa.

-Oye, aun me parece raro que a vos, que siempre se te dan bien los números, se te haya complicado ese trabajo, que hasta Garfield lo entendió-dijo asombrada. Garfield es uno de nuestros amigos, y no es exactamente muy inteligente que digamos, o quizás si lo sea pero no lo demuestra.

-Sí, es extraño pero no importa-dije indiferente. Al rato se nos unió Garfield, Dick y Victor nuestros mejores amigos.

-Hola guapas-dijo Garfield haciéndose el seductor. El era, bajito, rubio y de ojos verdes. Victor, era alto, corpulento, de tez morrena y con ojos marrones. Era uno de los jugadores de Rugby más grandes. Y por último, pero no menos importante estaba Dick, el era de estatura mediana, pelo negro azabache, ojos celeste y tez clarita. Ellos eran los chicos más populares de la secu, pero no les daban importancia a casi ninguna chica. Kori también era muy popular, era alta, de pelo rojo y largo y tenia ojos verdes. Yo sin embargo no era popular, o eso pensaba yo, ya que mis amigos me decían que, como soy tan antisocial, soy el tema de conversación de muchos.

-Hola- saludamos al mismo tiempo Kori y yo.

-¿Que hacían?-pregunto Dick sentándose a mi lado.

-Pues además de clavarse con un trabajo de matemática, nada-dije yo en forma sarcástica. Ellos rieron un poco.

-Qué raro de tu parte hermanita, ya que siempre se te dieron bien las Matemáticas-dijo Victor sentándose al frente de Kori, y Gar en frente mío. No somos hermanos de sangre, pero él me llama así porque nos queremos como tales.

-Sí, yo le dije lo mismo-dijo Kori.

-Pues, no es tan importante, solo es un trabajo-dije sorprendida por como mis amigos se preocupaban, aunque sabía que lo hacían por mi bien.

-Sí, no es tan importante

-Eso lo dices porque sos horrible en matemáticas y es normal que no entiendas algún trabajo-le dijo Dick a Garfield. Este último lo miro molesto. Dick siempre fue mi mejor amigo, era alguien de confianza, a quien le podía decir mis secretos sin que se enterara media secundaria. No es que lo demás no lo sean, pero con Dick me siento más a gusto. Al parecer a él le pasa lo mismo con migo. Claro que es muy difícil hacerle entender a los demás que somos amigos y nada más. Aun recuerdo el rumo que se corrió en la secundaria una vez. Este rumor decía que él y yo estábamos saliendo juntos. Cuando se lo comente, no pareció importarle y solo respondió con un:

-Deja que piensen lo que quieran

Pero para mí no era lo mismo. Yo no tenía intenciones de que mi nombre fuera nombrado por media escuela. Así que la única forma de hacerles entender que no éramos pareja fue parándonos, a la hora del almuerzo, sobre una mesa y decirles a todos la verdad.

-No es horrible en Matemáticas, es horrible en todas las materias-dijo Victor riendo.

-Gracias viejo-dijo Garfield molesto.

-No hay de que-respondió el de piel morena.

-Emm chicos, que les parece si para olvidarnos por un rato de todo esto de la secundaria, al final de las clases vamos a algún lugar-propuso Kori.

-¡Buenísima idea, yo quiero ir a un Karaoke!-grito Gar

-Sí, yo también-dijo Victor emocionado.

-Bien, entonces está decidido, al final de las clases vamos a un karaoke-finalizo Dick. Se podría decir, que él es como el líder del grupo, ya que es el que toma las decisiones y siempre busca lo mejor para todos. Todos aplaudieron menos yo.

-Ok-Yo no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero no quería arruinarles los planes de diversión a mis amigos, además sabía que si me oponía, iban a atomizarme a preguntas, así que para ahorrarme eso preferí aceptar e ir. El resto del día pasó rápido, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba en la entrada del karaoke con mis amigos.


	2. Somos solo amigos, entiendanlo

No era necesario avisarle a mi madre, pues ella trabajaba la mayor parte del día y casi nunca estaba en casa. Entramos y nos sentamos en unos sillones. Enseguida vino la camarera y le pedimos unas bebidas. Los primeros en querer cantar fueron Gar y Vic. No cantaban bien, en algunas partes desafinaban muchos, tanto que creo que mi vaso se estaba por romper. La siguiente fue Kori, ella cantaba muy bien y no desafinaba para nada. Mire a Dick.

-Ten cuidado Grayson, se te están por Salir los ojos-le avise mirándolo de reojo.

-Y como no -respondió aun mirando a Kori.

A Dick y a mí no nos gustaba cantar, pero como nuestros amigos nos insistieron nos paramos y agarramos el micrófono. La canción se llamaba "Colgando en tus manos". Nunca la había escuchado, pero cante igual. Había pasado poco de la canción, cuando me di cuenta de lo malo que había sido quedarme para el final con Grayson. Pronto, y sin saber el porqué, algunas personas se acercaban y formaban una ronda a nuestro alrededor. Algunos chicos le gritaban cosas a Dick tales como "que chica que te conseguiste", "esta buena tu novia, y como canta", algunos más discretos solo sonreían. Pero Jason y yo no éramos parejas, solo éramos amigos, claro que ellos no lo sabían, y la canción no ayudaba. Al terminar agarre el micrófono y dije:

-Les aclaro, que Jason y yo NO somos pareja

Luego me fui a sentar. Los ojos de mis amigos estaban como platos por lo que dije al final.

-¿Qué? Necesitaba aclararlo- me excuse yo.

Todos rieron y yo me quede incrédula, no sabía quiénes eran más descarados si y mis amigos o los chicos que dijeron esos comentarios. Me cruce de brazos indignada por lo que estaba pasando.

-Tranquila… jajaja… Rachel… jajajaja no… te enojes-dijo Gar aun riendo.

-No….jajaja… estas…jajaja ayudando Garfield

Me estaba empezando a enojar, sentía como que mis amigos se estaban burlando de mí.

-Tu…jajajaj…tampoco..jajaja-dijo Kori entre risas.

-Podrian dejar de burlarse de ella-el único que no se estaba riendo era Dick. Todos pararon de reírse aunque igual una sonrisa quedo en ru rostro.

-Ay vamos Dick, me vas a decir que no dio gracia

-No, Garfiel, no dio gracia, y por si no te diste cuenta a ti tampoco te gusto cuando te dijimos que no eras bueno en ninguna materia-Garfiel bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-Lo siento Rach-se disculpo el rubio

-Sí, lo siento mucho hermanita

-Yo también lo siento amiga Rachel

-No importa-dije restándole importancia

-Pues le hubieras dicho eso a tu cara

-Garfield, vuelve a decir un comentario como ese y te…..-empezó Victor pero yo no lo deje terminar.

-Ya cállense, ¿que se piensas que soy?-pregunte indignada, luego me pare y me fui del karaoque sin esperar siquiera una respuesta. Antes de irme sentí como Gar decía: "¿Qué?" por lo que me supuse que le estaban lanzando miradas fulminantes.

Llegue a mi casa y abrí la puerta rápido, no sabía cómo ni cuándo unas pequeñas lagrimas habían empezado a deslizarse por mi cara. No estaba segura desde hace cuanto que no lloraba, solo sabía que era desde hace mucho. Me limpie las lagrimas con las manos y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo para almorzar. En el refri no había nada, salvo un par de latas de coca-cola (bebida que se extinguirá porque Mari19 y Limon harán huelga para que los refrescos desaparezcan) y tarros con mermelada.

-Tendré que ir de compras-dije bufando, porque sabía lo que eso significaba: Mucha gente luchando por pasar con sus carros, niños escandalosos porque sus padres no les quieren o no pueden comprar lo que quieren y largo rato esperando en la fila de la caja. No era mi plan de cómo pasar mi tarde, pero no me quedaba de otra si quería saciar mi hambre.

El súper estaba repleto, como era de suponerse. Yo había echo una lista con todo lo que precisaba. Primero a buscar pan, fui a la panadería y agarre dos panes. Luego cereales. Había una góndola entera con muchas maracas distintas y precios distintos. ¿Qué acaso no tienen adentro lo mismo? Era una pérdida de tiempo fijarme en cada una, así que agarre la primera que vi.

-Pan

-Cereales

-Leche

-Queso

-Té

-Café

-Verduras

-Fruta

-Galletas dulces y saladas.

Me disponía a seguir mi camino cuando mi carro choco contra el de otra persona. Levante la cabeza y vi a un chico alto, flaco, de pelo color mostaza y ojos azules-verdosos.

-Opps Lo siento

-No, yo lo siento-los dos nos miramos y instantes después empezamos a reír.

-Soy Jason-se presento él

-Yo Rachel

-Pues un gusto, Rachel

-El gusto es mío- Luego separe mi carro de el de él y seguí mi camino, pero había algo que me hacía sentir que esto no era solo un encontronazo: el sonrojo de mis mejillas y las mariposas en mi estomago.


	3. Yo pensé que eramos amigos

Seguí comprando cosas hasta que llegue a la caja. Por suerte la fila no era muy larga, solo me tomo 5 minutos pagar las cosas. Llegue a casa y deje las bolsas en la cocina. Me prepare algo rapidito y empecé a comer. Ya habían pasado unos 10 minutos cuando sonó mi celular, y con un oído propio de envidiar, deduje que estaba en mi habitación. Salí corriendo y conteste antes de que cortaran, sin ni siquiera ver quien era.

-Hola, Rach-era Richard, y en ese momento me lamente por no haber visto quien era.

-Hola Grayson-salude secamente

-Oye Rach yo quería decirte que…..

-Que nada, ya esta…

-Pero Rachel, no te la agarres conmigo yo no me reí

-Pero querías hacerlo, que es lo mismo

-¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que no tengo otra cosa que hacer que no sea reírme de una chica tan boba y centrada como tú?-eso me pego duro y no supe como contestar, el debió notarlo ya que intento decir algo a su favor:

-No, Rach, lo siento, no quería….-corte, no quería escuchar nada más. No sabía desde cuando unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mis ojos. No podía creerlo. Richard, mi mejor amigo ¿me decía boba y centrada? Hubiera esperado algo como esto de Garfield porque él es medio menso y siempre está haciendo bromas y diciendo cosas fuera de lugar, pero de Dick nunca lo espere, siempre pensé que él era alguien respetuoso, que sabia tratar a los demás y que nunca diría algo que te hiriera. Pero al parecer al fin se revela la otra cara de la moneda, una cara que me sorprendió mucho. Como aun seguía llorando, decidí tranquilizarme. Cuando ya estuve tranquila me limpie las lágrimas con las manos y volví a la cocina para terminar lo que quedaba de mi plato. Ya iba por la mitad cuando sonó el timbre. Bufe, eso significaba dejar mi plato de nuevo. Por unos instantes tuve la tentación de seguir comiendo y dejar que la persona se valla, pero luego pensé que quiso era importante, así que con mucho esfuerzo me pare y fui a abrir la puerta. Cabe destacar que no es que yo me muera por comer, como Garfield y Victor que se viven peleando por la comida, es solo que tenía mucha hambre ya que no había comido nada más que esa Medialuna y eso había sido a las 9:00 am y ya eran las 15:30 pm. Abrí la puerta esperando que sea rápido y lo que vi del otro lado me sorprendió: ¡Era el chico del Supermercado!

-Wow, nos volvemos a encontrar, linda-dijo él en forma seductora.

-Sí, creo que es el destino

-Ey preciosa, no era necesario usar ese tono….burlón

-Pues si yo quiero usarlo, lo haré, tú no me mandas, pero dime ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues… ¿adivina qué?...!Soy tu nuevo vecino!-Ok, eso no me lo esperaba, me quede en shock y el debió notarlo ya que sonrió.

-Y… ¿No me invitaras a pasar?-pregunto luego de unos minutos y ahí me di cuenta de que me había quedado estática con su "emocionante" noticia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaría entrar a mi casa a un desconocida?

-Pero sabes que yo no soy un desconocido, más bien, estas enamorada de mi-mis ojos se abrieron y mis mejillas se sonrojaron, ante estas acciones él añadió-Uh, creo que acerté, pero mira que rapidita la nena, recién me conoce y ya está enamorada de mi

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué gustaría de alguien tan centrado y bobo como tú?-en ese momento recordé que Richard me había dicho lo mismo y lo mal que me había sentido, así que bajando la cabeza dije despacito- Lo siento… no debí

-No te preocupes-dijo él mientras me levantaba la cabeza- es lo mejor que me han dicho-añadió con una sonrisa, yo me quede hipnotizado viendo sus ojos y un pequeño sonrojo se hizo visible y ella corrió su cara inmediatamente. Jason sonrió y yo cambie mi semblante de nuevo, al frio y monótono de siempre.

-Veo que no tienes buena fama

-Y digamos que soy bastante popular

-Uh, no sé si eso es bueno o malo

-Tómalo como algo intermedio-dijo y sonrió.

-Bue, no te dejare pasar por que apenas nos con conocemos-dije volviendo a mi semblante frio y monótono-así que vete

-No esperaba otra cosa, solo venia a conocer a mis vecinos, nos vemos-dijo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Entre a mi casa y seguí comiendo, luego puse el plato en la pileta y fui a mi habitación. No tenía nada que hacer. Me senté en la cama. Mire el reloj: Las 16:30. Me pare y fui a la biblioteca enorme que ocupaba una pared entera de mi habitación. Me había leído todos los libros que estaban allí, pero Igual estaba dispuesta a leer uno, así que recorrí sus lomos con la yema de mis dedos tratando de decidir cual leer. Al final elegí uno que me pareció llamativo, era todo blanco y tenía algunos adornos en negro. Me senté en la cama y lo abrí. Empecé a leer y me quede tan enganchada leyendo que no me di cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba. Recién cuando oí el sonido de la cerradura y a mi madre decir mi nombre me di cuenta de todo. Mire el reloj de mi mesita de luz: ¡Las 10:28! Había pasado 6 horas de corrido leyendo. Siempre me gusto leer pero nunca había llegado a tanto.

-Rachel-escuche a mi madre gritar desde la cocina, luego de unos minutos escuche golpecitos en mi puerta-Rachel ¿estás aquí?

-Sí, mamá, estoy acá-le respondí, mientras corría a abrir la puerta, pero no la abrí del todo, solo lo suficiente como para que solo se me viera la mitad de la cara, como hacia siempre.

-Hija, los fideos que están en la cocina, ¿son para comer?

-Sí, yo ya comí, lo que te deje es para ti

-Bueno, gracias, descansa, te quiero-dijo, me dio un beso en la frente (aunque le costó un poco porque la puerta no estaba del todo abierta) y se fue. Me gustaba como era mi madre, yo sabía que me amaba, pero sin embargo me dejaba mi espacio, no me avergonzaba delante de todos, como algunas madres de mis amigas, y sabia lo que yo quería o no, aunque a veces hacia lo que ella quería porque sabía que me convenía. Era la mejor madre. Me metí en el baño y cuando Salí ya estaba en pijama. Me dirigí hacia mi cama, cuando vi el libro sobre ella. Solo me quedaba un capitulo para terminarlo. La tentación de saber que pasaría se cruzo por mi cuerpo, pero me dije que no, que ya era muy tarde, y con el suficiente autocontrol que había ganado desde hacia tiempo, agarre el libro y lo deje sobre un mueble. Me metí en la cama y me dormí casi al instante.

Al otro día me levante como siempre a las 6:30 y fui al baño. Salí ya pronta, a las 7:14. Agarre mi mochila, y sin querer el libro se cayó al piso. Lo levante y me quede mirándolo por unos segundos, hasta queme decidí a llevarlo conmigo. Total, en el almuerzo estaría sola ya que me había peleado con mis amigos y mas con el tarado de Richard. Salí de casa y empecé a caminar rumbo a la secundaria. Llegue y camine los largos pasillos, minados de estudiantes, hasta llegar a mi casillero. Hice algunas cositas* y me fui a mi primera clase, la de matemáticas. Esa clase la compartía con Kori y con Garfield, pero por suerte ninguno de los dos se me sentaba al lado, o más bien porque yo se los prohibí desde el inicio de clases. No lo hice de mala, pero ya me ha pasado años anteriores que me eh sentado junto a ellos y Garfield como no estudiaba para los exámenes siempre me pedía las respuestas a mí y Kori se me pasaba hablando todo el Día, así que este año les deje muy en claro que no los quería a mi lado y como no tengo o tenia, ya que estamos peleados, mas amigos que ellos, estoy sola. Me senté en mi asiento y calladita vi como la clase se iba llenando de apoco. En una veo entrar a Kori, ella me ve y se va con la cabeza gacha a su asiento. Quizá Dick le conto de nuestra conversación o directamente por lo que paso en el karaoke se siente mal. Yo sabía que ella no me saludo de mala, porque es mi amiga desde la primaria y la conozco mucho y a sus gestos, y que agache la cabeza significaba que no sabía qué hacer, que estaba apenada o que se sentía avergonzada o mal por algo que paso, incluso a veces por todo a la misma ves, como ahora. La clase empezó y la maestra empezó a explicar algo. Luego de un rato, la maestra no puedo terminar su oración por qué un chico bajito y rubio entro sobresaltado y corriendo a la clase.

-Llegas tarde Logan, de nuevo-lo reto la profesora.

-Lo….siento-dijo él mientras jadeaba por la falta de aire.

-Ahora, ve a sentarte-Garfield la obedeció pero cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de su asiento la maestra le dijo- La puerta, Garfield.

-Sí, sí, lo siento-y el rubio corrió hasta la puerta, la cerro, y se fue a sentar. La profesora siguió explicando hasta que sonó el timbre y todos nos fuimos hasta nuestra clase siguiente. En el camino me topo sin querer con una chica rubia.

-Ey, por que no miras por donde caminas, guapa-dijo ella enojada.

-Ay ya deja de armar una escenita, Tara.

-Que pasa, ¿la pelea con tu "amiguito" te dejo mal?-pregunto con una sonrisa malvada. Su comentario me hirvió la sangre.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, O'meri*

-Uh, veo que mi comentario hizo enojar a Rachel, ¿ustedes que piensan chicas?-le pregunto a sus amigas que estaban detrás suyo. Ellas respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras seguían masticando exageradamente y con la boca abierta, su chicle.

-Agg-bufe y seguí mi camino dejándolas atrás. No sé porque se la agarro conmigo desde kínder (que no les sorprenda, que desde kínder ella haya sido la más popular) solo se, que desde que me empezó a molestar, me hace la vida imposible. Eso es una de las razones por la que tampoco puedo salir con Richard, ya que ella esta "enamorada" (obsesionada, diría yo) con él, y si salimos, seguro que en vez de hacerme la vida imposible, ya me mata de una. Llegue al siguiente salón (que era el de química) y me senté en mi asiento. En la clase ya habían unos 7 chicos, ninguno de ellos era alguno de mis amigos, o más bien mis ex amigos. Al apoyar mi mochila en el respaldo recordé que aun llevaba el libro conmigo. Pero no quería empezar a leerlo porque sabía que si empezaba no pararía. De a poco la clase se empezó a llenar, y en una de esas veo como entran mis amigos, todos juntos, charlando y riéndose estruendosamente. Mis ojos los siguieron con la mirada, y luego baje la cabeza triste. No podía ser que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado ellos estuvieran como nada. Pero ya está, no me iba a poner triste ahora, total he estado sola toda mi vida, esto no era nuevo. Habrán pasado 15 minutos de esto, en los que mis amigos seguían riéndose y hablando estruendosamente, cuando llego la profe. Dejo su maleta en su escritorio y pidió a todos que nos sentáramos. Luego nos anuncio una notica:

-Bueno chicos, hoy viene un alumno nuevo-empezó, y luego se giro hacia la puerta y dijo-Todd, pase-Un chico entro a la clase, y recién cuando se dio media vuelta y nos miro de frente me di cuenta de quién era: ¡Era el chico del supermercado! ¡Mi vecino!-Chicos, el es Jason Todd, y es el hermano de Richard-todos miramos a Dick y este solo sonrió- ha estado viviendo con su padre Bruce en Cuidad Gótica, hasta que decidió venirse para esta ciudad con una tía de él.

Yo quede perpleja, Dick tenía un hermano y nunca me dijo, además este hermano de él, ¡me echa onda y es mi vecino! La verdad cada vez estoy más sorprendida con la familia de Dick y con el mismo Dick, que supuestamente era mi mejor amigo, y me oculta que tiene un hermano, ¿que más me habrá ocultado Richard?

*1-No sabía que podía hacer con su casillero

*2- No sé el apellido de Terra así que le invente uno

Sobre lo de la confusión con el nombre en el fic anterior, fue porque esta historia en realidad la cree como una novela pero luego me gusto mas para Titan y le cambie los nombres, pero se ve que me olvide de esos.

Todas las citicas son bienvenidas, por que ayudan a mejorar, esta vez intente hacerlo más largo.

Bye, adiós, espero que les guste.


	4. Juntos por siempre

-Bueno, Kori siéntate atrás de Richard así dejamos que Jason se siente a su lado…

-No, no me quiero sentar al lado de Richard-dijo Jason seguro

-Y ¿dónde te quieres sentar?-pregunto sorprendida la profesora.

-Al lado de Rachel-dijo y me señalo. Toda la clase, incluso Dick me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Así que ustedes ya se conocían?-al parecer la maestra también estaba sorprendida, claro que ella no era tan capaz de disimularlo como mis compañeros.

-Sí, nos conocimos ayer, cuando llegue a la ciudad.

-Ah, bien, siéntate con Rachel, así de paso ella te ayuda ya que es la mejor de la clase-dijo la profesora y Jason se acerco, siendo seguido por las miradas de todos, y se sentó a mi lado, en el asiento libre. La profesora pidió que saquemos nuestra cuadernola, y empezó a escribir cosas en la pizarra y a explicarlas. Luego nos puso ejercicios y nos ordeno que los hiciéramos. Para mi eran muy fáciles, pero al parecer para los demás no, porque la mayoría estaba nervioso y alguno que otro se miraban y se hacían gestos, como para decirse las respuestas de alguna de las consignas. Al parecer Jason también era muy bueno en química, por que hizo los trabajos tan fácilmente y con tanta rapidez que termino en el mismo momento que yo. Luego como no tenía nada para hacer me quede allí, sentada, viendo la clase, como algunos se copiaban, otros se ponían nerviosos, otros jugaban, etc. En una veo a Richard mirando hacia acá nada feliz. Iba a desviar mi cabeza hacia adelante demostrándole que aun estaba enojada, cuando un papal cae en mi banco, haciendo que en vez de posar mi vista al frente la pose en el papelito. Luego, instantáneamente giro hacia mi izquierda, donde por deducción y reflejos supe que había venido la carta, y veo a Jasón sonriendo. Empiezo a leer la carta:

Si que eres inteligente

Tú no te quedas atrás

Lo mío es de esperarse, algunos son inteligentes y otros lindos, resulta que yo soy ambos

Creído

Niña

Nerd

Tu también

Y si, no todos tenemos la suerte de pasar todo nuestro tiempo en ser populares

Me sorprende que no seas popular

¿Por qué?

Porque una chica tan linda tendría que ser popular

Kori es popular

No me refería a ella, ni a ninguna otra chica, me refería a ti, linda

¿Yo? ¿Linda? Jajaja no bromees

No lo hago, tú eres incluso más hermosa que todas esas chicas

No pude responderle por que el timbre que anunciaba el término de las clases empezó a sonar. La verdad era un alivio, ya que lo que me había dicho me había dejado perpleja y no sabría qué contestarle. Me levante y me dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando veo que Richard se estaba acercando como para hablar, así que retrocedo y me quedo al lado de mi banco, como haciendo que esperaba a Jason.

-¿Por qué me esperas?, linda-pregunto incrédulo

-Luego te digo, ahora sígueme la corriente-le susurre disimuladamente . El hizo un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza. Al terminar de guardar sus cosas en la mochila se paro y juntos nos fuimos hacia la salida. Llegamos al corredor, donde todos los chicos iban de aquí para allá.

-Bien, ¿qué clase te toca ahora?

–Emm, según esto Física–respondió desorientado -¿Enserio?, ¡a mi igual!-dije alegre. No sé porque, pero Jasón me hace sentir como nadie.

-Pues entonces vamos nos –dijo con una sonrisa, y entrelazando su brazo con el mío, salimos los dos en dirección a la clase siguiente. Todos en el corredor nos miraban como si fuéramos locos. Cuando pasamos por delante del casillero de Richard, lo descubro mirándonos con el ceño fruncido, pero no me importa, ahora en mi vida esta Jasón, el me hace sentir única, y no voy a alejarme de él. Llegamos a la clase y me senté en mi asiento mientras Jason se sentaba en el de al lado. No me molestaba en absoluto su presencia, al contrario me hacía sentir re bien.

-Aun no me has dicho porque me estabas esperando-dijo mirándome intrigado.

-Es que….-no sabía si decirle o no- pues, es que Richard estaba viniendo hacia mí como para hablar.

-Y ¿por qué no hablas con él?

-Es que nos peleamos-dije mirándolo triste  
>-¿¡Se pelearon!<p>

-Sí, y me llamo centrada y idiota-agregue

-Si lo veo te juro que…

-Boba, te dije centrada y boba-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, y al darme vuelta veo a Richard parado, mirándonos enojado.

-Da igual, me lo dijiste-le retruque yo.

-Pero sabes que fue en un momento de enojo

-Lo siento, pero ahora mi mejor amigo es Jason

-Y mas que mejores amigos, ándale dile lo que te escribí por carta

-Emm…no creo que… sea lo mejor-Capte lo que trato de decir, y le seguí el juego.

-Dale, quiero que todos se enteren.

-Bueno, Jason me pregunto si quería ser su novia y yo le dije que si-Richard abrió los ajos

-Eso….significa….que ¿somos cuñados?

-Sí, vete acostumbrando-Richard frunció el seño y sin decir una palabra, dio media vuelta y se fue. Ya cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, le pregunte a Jason:

-¿Por qué mentiste?

-No sé, tenía ganas, además si todos piensas que sos mi novia, nadie se meterá contigo y serás mía-dijo, mientras me guiñaba un ojo. No sabía que responderle, suerte que justo entro la profesora. Esta clase era las más fácil para mí, así que cuando la profe nos mando a hacer trabajos, yo los pude terminar fácilmente, como en la clase anterior. El que parecía tener más problemas era Jason. Como yo ya había terminado, decidí ayudarlo. Le explique en un susurro lo que no entendía, y él se puso a trabajar enseguida. Luego de unos minutos termino y me paso otra cartita que decía:

Siento lo de hace un rato, pero es que en verdad me gustas

Pero…si a apenas nos conocemos

Desde el primer día que te vi me enamore de vos

A mi…también me gustas…

Luego de esto él volvió su mirada al frente como si nada. La clase termino, anunciando el recreo. Yo Salí del salón y fui hacia mi casillero a dejar mi mochila, pero cuando la estaba guardando, siento el libro dentro de ella. Lo saco y dispuesta a seguir leyéndolo me dirijo al comedor, pido algo para comer y me siento en una mesa que estaba vacía. Abro el libro y me sumerjo en el, cuando siento que unas manos tapan mis ojos.

-Adivina quién soy-dijo una voz. Estaba segura de quien era.

-¡Jason! Estaba leyendo- dije sacando sus manos de mis ojos, pero al darme vuelta veo que no era él. Richard parado a mi lado, me mira serio y luego hace una mueca de tristeza para irse. Que tonta fui, ¿Cómo no reconocí a mi mejor amigo? Me pare para ir a buscarlo y explicarle, pero el verdadero Jason se me puso adelante. En su mano traía un ramo de rosas y me las tendió con una sonrisa. Eran hermosas, pero ahora no tenía tiempo, tenía que explicarle a Dick lo que había pasado.

-Emm, Jason lo siento, pero tengo que hablar con Richard-dije tratando de hacerme a un lado para pasar, pero él se volvió a correr y no me permitió el paso.

-Ya déjalo, se le pasara.

-Pero él es mi mejor amigo

-Era, ¿recuerdas lo que te dijo?

-Yo también le conteste mal, como para que él se pusiera así

-Ay vamos no seas aguafiestas, toma las rosas, y sentémonos-dijo volviendo a tenderme las rosas. Yo las agarre y lo mire. Pero por detrás de su mirada veo a Richard junto a todos los demás. Solo que el único que miraba para acá era Dick. Al ver su mirada triste se me retorció el corazón.

-Y que esperas, siéntate-como podía ser tan insensible. Una idea se cruzo por mi mente. Aun con las rosas en mis manos, me di media vuelta, me pare en el asiento que estaba al lado de la mesa y empecé a decir el vos alta:

-La verdad estos días me eh comportado muy mal, deje a mis amigos de lado, me junto con un inservible hipócrita, y confundí a mi mejor amigo, el más tierno y amigable chico con el-hice una pausa para tragar, mientras todos me miraban atónitos y esperando a que continuara- La verdad, me sentí muy mal con lo que me dijiste Dick, pero yo también te trate mal, y todas las veces en las que vos te acercaste para reconciliar las cosas, yo te aleje, y por eso te pido perdón. Y sobre ti-dije mirando a Jason-nunca más intentes separarnos a mí y a Dick por que no lo lograras-dije y le tire las rosas. En ese momento, todos nos empezaron a aplaudir y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Richard. No era solo una simple amistad, yo lo amaba. Por eso me sentí tan mal cuando él me dijo eso, por eso su mirada retorció mi corazón, porque yo lo amaba. En un momento vi que Dick se paraba y venia hacia aquí. Se puso a mi lado y dijo:

-Siento tanto haberte hecho sentir mal

-Yo también

-Sabes, Rachel, todo este tiempo en que hemos estado separado, me eh dado cuenta…..de que lo que siento por ti es más que una simple amistad…. Te amo Rachel, aunque sea muy tarde para decírtelo, porque tu estas con Jason

-No Dick, yo por Jason no es nada, me eh dado cuenta de que yo solo esperaba, que el seas tú. Dick, yo también te amo- y diciendo esto Dick se acerco, yo me acerque y nuestros labios se unieron en un tierno beso que nunca olvidare.

FIN

Bue aquí termina mi Fic, espero que les haya gustado, y quizás haga la segunda parte, no sé. Por ahora estoy haciendo otro fics de Raven y Red x ya que también amo esa pareja.


End file.
